Fixing a Broken Heart
by MittyChan27
Summary: A sequel to AOMC (/s/9961334/1/A-One-Month-Challenge) Will Haruhi be able to move on and find her true love again? (Sorry, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_I cried and cried like a mere child as I sat on the park bench but I got distracted when I can't feel a single drop of rain anymore._

_"Princesses shouldn't cry in the rain you know. In fact, they shouldn't cry at all!" I was surprised. I __knew _that voice. I looked up and saw-

... TAMAKI?!

"W-what are you d-doing here? And I'm _not _crying, okay?!" I told him.  
"Oh? I was supposed to go to that new ice cream parlor those commoners were talking about then I saw you in the rain so here I am." He patted my head. "And you don't have to pretend that you didn't cry because people who hide the fact that they are crying are much weaker than those who don't, Haruhi... or should I say, my daughter?" He grinned.  
"Not again," I sighed as he laughed and laughed at his last words. I mean seriously, is there anything to laugh about? Sheesh. We, well actually, he laughed his way to the ice cream parlor nearby and I followed him.  
"Alright, I'm alright now. Phew. I've heard from Fuyumi, Haruhi-chan." He said silently. "It must've been horrible..."  
"I- I know..." Tears stung my eyes as I answered him. "I thought it was me, you know? I thought I would win. I thought I'd be Kyouya's..."  
"It's foolish don't you think?" He said which made me look at him in shock. He's always naïve about almost anything so those simple words he said shocked me. "Making love a game is just so... foolish. Choosing the one you love shouldn't be judged _that _way, don't you think?"  
"OH. MY. GOD. Why did you take over Tamaki's body?!" I shook his body, I didn't actually mean those words though. That was just a joke.  
"Yes, I am an alien from Mars. Beep. Beep. Beep." He said in a robotic or rather, an alien voice?  
"You're twisted Tamaki!" I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "How's college? You've become less naïve and more mature I assume."  
"And so did you. And college? It's alright. Hey look, the sky's clearing up." He took a step outside and spreaded his arms wide. "Hah, the sun feels good."  
"Thanks Tamaki..." I smiled my most sincere smile at him.  
"For what?"  
"For accompanying me."  
"No problem, if it's for my dearest daughter Haruhi then I'd be glad to be there for her whenever needed." He told me in his usual flamboyant way. "Why don't you stay at mine for a while? I could get you a spare of clothes."  
"Okay, thanks Tamaki..." He called his driver whom I assume is still nearby and we went back to his home.

"I'll contact Hikaru for clothes then~" Tamaki spoke as he dialed Hikaru's number to send a message.  
"Okay, oh hi Antoinette." I grinned at Tamaki's dog while petting it.  
"Aww, what about your dear owner, don't you miss me?" Tamaki dramatically said as his dog wrestled? him and licked him. "Ahaha, stop it, stop it! I've got to do something first so I hope you could go away for a while." Tamaki laughed as he talked to Antoinette.  
The dog obeyed his every word as it left.  
"We're here!" Two familiar voices spoke through the door.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Hisashiburi!" I greeted them.  
"Hi Haruhi! Oh yeah, here's what mother made for you." They showed me a flowy red dress with puffy sleeves and a ribbon at the waist.  
"It's beautiful!" I told them as I hugged the dress.  
"Why don't you take a shower first? As a father, I can't allow my _dearest _daughter to catch a cold!" He dramatically said.  
"I know, I know. So, where can I?" I asked him.  
"Here."

**Glorious time skip brought to you by Tamaki and his flamboyant personality~**

"Wow, you look really good in that dress, Haruhi-chan!" Hikaru commented as soon as I got out of the bathroom wearing the dress.  
"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "Do you feel better now?"  
"Yeah, it's all thanks to you guys."  
"Tamaki-chan, we're here!"Yet another familiar voice called out through the door.  
"Honey-sempai?" I asked myself as I went and opened the door.  
"Ha-ru-hi-chaaaaaaaan~!" He hugged me.  
"Wow, you've grown a bit taller." I patted his back. "From 4'9" to 5'2". That's a great improvement from you Honey-sempai!" I smiled at him as the twins were laughing. But seriously though, it's a great improvement coming from the shota of the host club!  
"Is there something funny?" He innocently asked.  
"No, no..." Hikaru spoke, whilst trying not to laugh.  
"It's just that we're glad that you've grown taller!" Kaoru added.  
"You guys are mean, right Mori?" Honey puffed his cheeks when he finally got what I meant. Mori nodded.  
"Anyway, I have to go home sooner or later. I don't want to make my father wait-" I got cut off by Tamaki.  
"I've contacted Ryoji-san already. I told him that you are going to spend time with you friends. We were planning on taking you out on a date."  
"_DATE?!_" I repeated.  
"A friendly date of course." Hikaru accounted.  
"We want you to go shopping, do whatever you want to do, etc." Kaoru added.  
"Mhm! And we'd eat looooooots of cake together with Bunny!" Honey said with gleaming eyes.  
"That's right, a princess shouldn't stay in her castle for too long, she should also go out in the woods and-" I interrupted Tamaki.  
"Wait, castle? woods?" I asked, totally confused about what he was saying.  
"Hai, you shouldn't just stay in your home for too long, we'd take you to the most popular mall!" He proudly answered. "Although I was hoping that we'd go to the commoner's mall instead..." He added silently but that doesn't mean I can't hear him.  
"Well then, let's go~!" Hikaru spoke.

"Haruhi, why don't you try these on?" Hikaru and Kaoru held tight clothes.  
"You..." Tamaki grumbled. "If Haruhi ever wears that-" He stops and fantasizes about me wearing those.  
"My, are you fantasizing about your dear Haruhi-chan?" Hikaru and Kaoru teased which made Tamaki blush hard. His whole face could even match the color of a tomato.  
"Tamaki, you're blushing." Honey said, pointing out the obvious.  
"W-whatever..." He said. "Here, this would look better on you." He chose a white lace shirt and a black skater skirt. "Simple types of clothing looks good on you. I think..."  
"Okay," I beamed at him as I took the shirt and skirt. "I'll try it on then."

**2 hours later~ Time skip brought to you by Honey and his cake (Normal P.O.V.)**

"I think we bought too many..." Haruhi told them, eyeing the shopping bags that they're carrying wearing black flats Honey chose for her while shopping a while a go.  
"Just think of it as treats from us!" Honey smiled happily, cupcake box in hand.  
"Mhm! Next stop-" Tamaki stopped and looked disgustingly at someone or something. "What are _you _doing here?"  
"Hmm? My _fiancée _and I are just going on a date, that's all." A woman's voice answered with such a strong force when she said the word _fiancée_. No doubt about it.  
"Renge..." Haruhi said quietly. The atmosphere suddenly turned dark.  
"Wow, Haruhi, you just left and your hanging out with guys already? That's so indecent of you." Renge looked at her just as if she's a worm that crawled(?) out of a rock.  
"We're just friends that are hanging out, Renge." Haruhi defended herself.  
"Denying it? Really? It's quite obvious that you're seducing every man you lay your eyes on." She insulted her more and more.  
"You've changed a lot Renge." Mori spoke.  
"People change, get on with it." Renge responded. "Right Kyoya-chan? I'm sure your feelings for Haruhi-chan changed too. Not like she's worth it-"  
"Enough Renge." Tamaki said in a serious voice. "Enough. I can't let you insult my daughter no more! Why don't you go away now?"  
"Of course, I was gonna do that anyway," she flipped her hair. "Let's go, Kyo-ya-chan~" She snickered at her and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She kissed Kyoya in front of the group.  
"-That's enough Renge." Hikaru pulled away the two as Haruhi's tears rolled down her cheeks, not wanting to look at anyone.  
"You're hurting Haruhi." Kaoru said.  
"I knew it! So Haruhi is seducing you after all, doesn't she have taste?"  
"Shut up Renge, you're not wanted here." Honey told her.  
"No," Haruhi spoke up quietly which made everyone look at her. "It's alright. Congratulations on your engagement, Renge." She smiled at her, probably trying her best not to break down in front of everyone.  
"Well then, Thank you. I'll make sure to invite you lot to the wedding then." Renge smiled smugly at me.  
"Sure,you're lucky to have Kyoya as your husband. I hope you'll take good care of him. Let's go now guys, better not make my dad wait any longer..." She walked away as the others followed but Tamaki took one last look at Kyoya.  
"Why didn't you resist? Have your feelings really changed for Haruhi?"  
"..." Kyoya can't utter a single word.  
"Forget it..." Tamaki left.

"Haruhi! Welcome home! Do you know how much I've missed you? Come here, my dearest daughter!" Haruhi's father greeted her as soon as she got home along with Tamaki because the others have left. "Come in. You sure bought a lot."  
"I know! I have some for you too dad." Haruhi handed two shopping bags to her father who took it cheerfully.  
"Thank you~! You know, your father missed you so much for the whole month, he missed Haruhi's cooking too and now, he'll finally be able to eat Haruhi's cooking again!" Her father hugged her tightly.  
"I know, I missed you too dad. Unfortunately, we already ate but I wouldn't mind cooking for my father before he goes to work." Haruhi winked at Ryoji.  
"Arigatou, Haruhi-chan." He 'cried' with tears of joy.

Afterwards her father went to work, Tamaki went home, Haruhi slept and that's how Haruhi's day ends.

**(Ano ne, did you like my first chapter for the sequel of A One Month Challenge? I hope I did better since I think that the last one sucked -.- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you will continue reading the story 'til the very end ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey Haruhi!" Kyouya greeted me at a beach, he was wearing swimming trunks and he was waving at me, a volleyball ball in his other hand. "We're going to play volleyball already! Hurry up!" He called.  
"Okay!" I replied as I hurried to Kyouya, the one I love, the one who used to love me, but as I continued to run, I seem to be getting nowhere. I ran and ran and then, all I could see is darkness.  
"You're a b*tch!" I heard a very familiar voice tell me. "Why would someone even love you?"  
"Stop..." I said, merely a whisper. "Please, stop it..."  
In the end of the darkness, I saw Renge kissing Kyoya._

I woke up suddenly, unable to move a single muscle. I think it's called sleep paralysis. Tears were just flowing down my face as I recalled my dream or should I say nightmare. After a few minutes, I was able to move again. Immediately, I went out of my room and drank a glass of water to calm myself down.  
_"I have to get over him." _I thought to myself. _"I mean, how hard can it be to get over someone you've loved for a long time and have a... a female dog take him away from you- Oh shut it, Haruhi!" _I sighed. _"What time is it anyway?" _I looked at the wall clock. 3:53 AM? Seriously?  
"Well, it's not like I have anything important to do whatsoever so I guess I could... call Tamaki? But he's probably sleeping right now so no..." I went to my room in search of things to do. "Seriously, what am I supposed to do? It's 4 'o clock in the morning and everyone's probably sleeping. And it's not like I can sleep again right now. I've become fully awake." I sighed as I played the song playlist on my mp3.

_"I cannot go to the ocean..." _I remembered playing it in the park before Tamaki came and interrupted my "Emo time."  
Not wanting to remember, I deleted the song and played "I Can Take Off My Panties!" By Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid.

_"Hitori de pantsu nugeru mon! Pantsu nugeru mon! Pantsu nugeru mon ne~" _I sang along dancing around like a drowning penguin. Okay, just kidding. I'm sane enough to not do that so I just sang alonng but I didn't dance around like I'm a drowning penguin. As the song ended, I played more songs until I heard the intro of Caramelldansen. I listened to the song for awhile until it's the chorus:

_"Dance on your balls, ca f***ing a handbag  
__yours only yours a walrus tickle dance pad  
__It's no lie, Lisa in the crowd said, "Look Henry had a *bleep* malfunction!" Or so I heard..._

_**Renge's P.O.V.**_

Let me guess, you all probably think of me as a bi*ch. It's not like I wanted to be one! It's just that... my mother, my mother really wants me to marry Kyoya... You see, my mother wants to get closer to the Otori Family, we'd become more famous if we do that, she said. And honestly, I do love Kyoya, I really do but... I... Do you think I would dare hurt him? I love him, sure, but I wouldn't dare hurt him! I love him so much, and I'd be glad to sacrifice him to someone else if that'd make him happy! Seeing him happy makes me happier than any other person in the world! And I swear to God that I really really _really _don't like myself the way I am now, and I could see how much Kyoya despises me but... I don't know... it's just so... complicated! Remember the time we coincidentally went to the same mall Haruhi was in? I could see the pain in her eyes while I was saying, mean, spiteful things to her. It hurts me too, Haruhi might be a rival of mine when it comes to Kyoya but, I still think of her as a friend...  
Oh God, how could I ever make up with her? She probably sees me as a worm that just crawled out of a stone! How can I face her without apologizing for the things i said? Hmm... maybe, just maybe, I could be a bit b*tchy around her when it's our wedding day then maybe I could personally talk to her after eating. Not a bad idea! I doubt that she'd come though... What a happy ending this is! I wonder if she's gotten over Kyoya already... If she did, it'd be much easier! I mean, it's as clear as the day that Tamaki has the hots for her! She just can't realize it... Should I... give her a call?  
I decided that it's the best to call her so I took a deep breath and dialed their telephone number.  
"Hello? Fujioka's residence, Haruhi speaking." I kind of panicked for a short while as soon as she picked up.  
"Umm... Haruhi?" My voice became smaller as I spoke to her. So unlike me.  
"Who's this?"  
"This is Renge... But before you cut me off, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry!"  
"Sorry for what? For breaking my heart into pieces a hundred times?" My chest felt heavy as she told me that.  
"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry for all of that, I hope that you could forgive me..."  
"I'm sorry Renge, but I can't. Serves you right anyway-"  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I knew it! I shouldn't have called you! I'm so stupid-"  
I was cut off when Haruhi chuckled, "chill Renge, I was just kidding. Of course I forgive you, even if you know..."  
"Yeah..."  
"So, why did you call? There must be another reason for calling me other than apologizing."  
"Well, I just wanted to ask if you're still going to our wedding..."  
"I'm still gonna go. Is that all?"  
"Oh right! I know it might seem rude of me to ask you this but, how are you feeling now? And... have you gotten over?" Rude Renge strikes yet again!  
"I'm feeling fine I guess, thanks to Tamaki and the others. And have I gotten over? I'm slowly trying to."  
"I see, umm, would you mind if I visit you?"  
"Nope! Not at all! In fact, it'd be better for you to visit me. So that the awkwardness could like, decrease or something." She laughed.  
"Thanks Haruhi, I'll be right there."

Minutes later, I arrived in front of their apartment. Again, taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell.  
"Renge! Please, do come in." She beckoned me to come inside. It's kind of different from any other apartments I've seen. It's kind of small actually.  
"So.. where were we?" I asked her.  
"Umm..." She probably forgot it too. Minutes went by until I remembered how Tamaki has the hots for Haruhi. I decided to open up that topic but not directly!  
"So, Haruhi, I'm not sure if you realized this but other than Kyoya, there's someone else who likes you as much as Kyoya."  
"Really?"  
"Uh, yeah! Gosh Haruhi," I laughed at her. "You're so dense! How can you not realize it? It's totally obvious that Tamaki has fallen head over heels for you!" Oops.  
"What are you saying? Tamaki's just a friend-"  
"Well, how could you break his heart? Try to observe him. See if his pupil dilates, that means that he likes you. I mean seriously, he's loved you for how many years now? Ever since he laid eyes on you in high school, I could see how he looks at you. Well, when I got there, that is how I could see him. Always smothering you with his love for you. He might just say that you're his daughter but there's clearly something more than that. Trust me, Haruhi."  
"You think so?"  
"Of course! I mean, you even got stuck on a harem right? But you know, no one can compare to Tamaki's love for you. Other than Kyoya but, yeah. So why don't you go try to learn how to love him? Who knows, you two might just be a match made in heaven!"  
"Maybe I should give it a try..."  
"Definitely! Want to get dolled up?" I offered.  
"Well that came out of nowhere." She said.  
"Whatever! Just accept the offer!" She shrugged.  
"If you insist, I guess."

**(A/N: the caramelldansen came from anson ko's comment in youtube. I kept on laughing at the comment so I decided to add it here. Sorry for taking sooooooooo long to update. I'm having the worst writer's disease. ever. writer's block! This chapter sucked, I know. But what're you gonna do about it? /shot)**


	3. END

"So..." Renge tooke a sip from her mango shake and looked at me.  
"Umm..."  
"Why don't you go invite Tamaki for a date this Friday?"  
"What?! I can't just do it like that you know..." I told her. I can't possibly just go an say: "Hi Tamaki! I know you love me so let's go out on a date!"  
"Ugh, _come on_, Haruhi! I know how I can hook you two up-"  
"I'm sorry Renge, but I'll be fine doin things alone."  
"Ah, even so, I will be your fairy god mother." She grinned at me. "And what does the fairy godmother do to Cinderella before the ball?"  
I was a bit hesitant to answer for a while, "she... gave her a makeover?"  
"And that's what I'm going to help you with whenever you're going to present yourself in front of Tamaki~!"

Weeks passed by, and I'm preparing for Renge and Kyoya's wedding day. We were to wear long gowns with pastel colors, and the hairstylists assigned to us would fix our hair.  
"Is it really alright for you, Tamaki?" I asked Tamaki as I eyed the cream-colored, lacy gown that is off-the-shoulder with matching crystals on the high heels and accessories.  
"Of course, anything for my daughter!" I remembered the conversation Renge and I had so I decided to trigger an event.  
I took the necklace, "umm... Tamaki? Can you please put it on me?" Fortunately, he took it like a real gentleman then he carefully wrapped it around my neck as he locked the necklace.  
"There, you look beautiful..." He whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"N-nothing!" He blushed furiously which made me giggle at him. He's so cute when he's blushing! The hairstylist soon arrived and started to style y hair as soon as he got here. The Chignon hairstyle.  
"You look even prettier than the bride, Haruhi!" Tamaki teased me.  
"Shut up!"  
"Aww, you're blushing!" What?! Am I really...?  
"Whatever!"

**Wedding~! Reception...  
**

"Now, Renge said that she wanted to have a small speech so here she is! Mrs. Renge Ootori!" Everyone clapped their hands as soon as she got up from her seat beside Kyoya.  
"Umm... Thank you everyone for coming tonight, so... ummm... First of all, I think the food is great so thank you for that." Everyone laughed at what she said. "And uhh... The only reason why I'm standing here in front of you is because of my mother. You know, this is supposed t be Haruhi's day... Kyoya doesn't even like me one bit... There was this challenge for which is more suitable for Kyoya and when the votings came in, my mother... she used money to have the maids vote for me instead of haruhi-"  
"Renge! Stop that!" Her mother stood up but Renge continued on speaking.  
"I'm sorry about this, Dad, Kyouya, Haruhi-" Then out of the blue, her mother slapped her.  
"You're a disgrace to the family." She told her coldly.  
"No..." Renge whispered. "No, _ you _are! You were the one who cheated not me! And... and the only reason why you want me to marry him is for us to grow richer! You want our company to be known all over the world! Because you're a greedy little-"  
"Stop it, Renge!"  
"B*tch." Everyone was aghast.  
"Out. Now." Her mother was about to point the exit but Kyouya stopped her mother.  
"Please, madam. I believe it's you who needs to go now." Kyoua told her.  
"What are you saying?!" The guards carried her mother away.  
"You can continue the wedding ceremony now-"  
"You already knew about their secret yet you're still marrying her? Are you some kind of jerk or something?" Suddenly, Tamaki landed a punch on Kyoya's face.  
"What is wrong with you, Tamaki?!" Oh God, no. Kyouya snapped! They started to punch each other like kids until Kyoya's father stopped them.  
"That is enough! Both of you, settle down. This is a wedding not a circus! Tamaki, I'm afraid to say this but you're now banned from the wedding.  
I gasped, why do they have to ban Tamaki? Tamaki obeyed the father and when our eyes met, he just looked down.  
"Excuse me for a moment." I left the table.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" I saw Tamaki sitting outside the bench of the garden  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not, look at you. Your left eye's bruised..." I touched it lightly and he flinched in pain.  
"Stop it! Don't... don't look at me..."  
"But why?"  
Tamaki sighed, "have you ever heard of an unrequited love?"  
"No..."  
"It's what I'm experiencing right now."  
"Wait, you love Renge?"  
"No, Haruhi... I've been meaning to tell you this during our graduation but you and Kyouya were together and I just couldn't tell you."  
"W-what are you saying?"  
"I love you Haruhi." He looked at me seriously.  
"W-w-" He suddenly hugged me.  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm not a man worthy of your love but-" He hugged me tightly.  
"Actually... I kinda like you too." I whispered in his ears.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I'm sorry that I couldn't realize it before. But... thanks to Renge, I was able to move on. But it's not just her who helped me. You helped me too.."  
"What? So I'm just like a rebound to you?"  
"No! No! It's not that! It's just that, I wasn't able to open my eyes to see that there is actually someone sitting right here beside me because he loves me for who I am."  
He smiled slightly, "thank you Haruhi."  
"For what?"  
"For accepting my feelings. And... for saying that you love me too."

**(A/N: And this is the end of the sequel! I know it's too soon but I'm sorry guys It's just that, if I don't finish thiss then I'd end up having a writer's block instead. I hope you could understand! But I'm going to start a new fanfiction too and hopefully, I could finish it. It follows the story of Ib nine years later. Sorry again!)**


End file.
